


Sweet Child of Mine

by darktensh17



Series: A Warm Safe Place [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Implied Hux/Knights of Ren, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: When his father and Maratelle finally give birth to a legitimate child, Armitage is deemed worthless and pushed to the side, never given the chance to become General Hux. Instead he's given by his father to the First Order's new partner, and future leader, Snoke as a sign of goodwill. Later Snoke gives Armitage to Kylo as a reward for becoming leader of the Knights of Ren. Written for Kylux hard kinks.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [following request](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/154184361915/being-a-bastard-armitage-hux-is-seen-as-useless) on kylux hard kinks
> 
> Please, please pay attention to the tags. Also more may be added as this story progresses. 
> 
> Self edited so apologies for spelling/grammar errors.

The child sleeping in the bassinet is small and pink, with a tuft of light hair on the top of his head, which may one day become red or orange. Though his eyes are closed, if he were to open them they would be a cold steel blue much the same as those of his father’s. He’s almost the spitting image of the man in every way, very little of his mother evident in his face other than perhaps in his ears and nose.

Perhaps that’s why he earned his father’s name where his older brother had not.

Staring down at the tiny form of his baby brother, six year-old Armitage Hux tries to feel some sort of hatred for the small baby that has taken away what little of his father’s attention that Armitage manages to have. Instead he feels protective for the small baby; he’s a big brother now and it’s going to be his job to keep Brendol safe from harm.

Pushing himself onto the tips of his toes, Armitage reaches up to put his hand over the edge of the bassinet to touch his little brother’s soft cheek, smiling as the baby makes a content sound and one of his little hands wraps around Armitage’s index finger. It’s the only bit of love Armitage has ever experienced at the hands of anyone in this family and it makes him feel fiercely protective of his baby brother. 

“Don’t worry Bren; your big brother is always going to do what he can to keep you safe.” It’s a promise that Armitage is going to keep close to his heart, there has never been anyone to chase away his own bullies but he isn’t going to let that happen to his little brother.

The doors to the room swing open suddenly and Armitage pulls his hand away guiltily turning quickly to look up into the face of his father’s angry wife.

“What are you doing in here you little bastard!?” Armitage fights back a cry as Maratelle grabs his arm harshly and pulls him roughly out of the baby’s room. “You stay away from here or so help me your father’s disapproval and wrath will be the least of your worries.” Throwing Armitage to the floor Maratelle shoots a final glare his way before turning around and slamming the door’s to the baby’s room shut behind her, not long after Armitage hears the sound of his little brother crying unhappily.

Rubbing at his sore arm, Armitage remains outside the rooms for a little while longer as he listens to Maratelle trying to quiet Brendol down. She doesn’t seem to be doing a good job at all, which doesn’t surprise Armitage at all because she’s been a lousy stepmother to him for as long as he can remember. Armitage is certain that he’d do a much better job calming his baby brother down. 

Pouting Armitage kicks his little feet as he makes his way back to his own rooms on the other end of the building, and goes back to studying like his father would want him to. If Maratelle is going to tattle on him to his father, Armitage is going to at least have something that might impress him to try and take the sting out of whatever punishment his father is going to deliver.

He’s just completing his studies for the next month when the door to his room bangs open and his father storms in. It takes all of Armitage’s effort not to follow his first instinct and to curl up to try to make himself a smaller target. Even if he did, it wouldn’t make any difference, it would just make his father angrier, calling Armitage a coward.

“What’s this I hear about you in your brother’s room boy!?” Brendol Hux is a tall and imposing man only just starting to grey around his temples. “What were you doing in there? Trying to kill your brother were you?!”

“No!” Armitage stands straight and looks up at his father defiant for the first time in his young life. “I love him! I want to keep him safe!”

His father back hands him with ease sending him crumpling to the floor with a cry of pain. “Don’t lie to me; I know what you’re like! You’re weak and useless but you have my brains, it’s the only thing you inherited from me. You’re trying to eliminate the competition early.” 

Head reeling from the blow, Armitage fights back tears and glares down at the floor of his room. “I’m not! Please Father I just want to be allowed to see Bren!” 

He chokes back a gasp as his father grabs him by the neck and pulls him up so that his feet are dangling just above the floor. “You will refer to me as Commandant or Sir boy, how many times do I have to tell you!?” Armitage’s teeth rattle his head as his father gives him a hard shake. “And you will stay away from Brendol Junior, am I understood?” 

“Y-yes S-Sir.” Armitage manages to gasp out feeling suddenly light headed and seeing stars, he’s no longer able to hold back the tears in his eyes and doesn’t resist as he father drops him to the floor. There’s a flash of his pain in his left wrist as he lands wrong on it but Armitage bites his lip to try and keep any further noise from escaping and aggravating his father.

Brendol looks down at him with such loathing in his eyes that Armitage wants nothing more than to curl up and disappear. “You stay on this side of the estate unless you’re sent for boy; from now on you’ll take your meals in here as well. I don’t want to see your worthless face unless I have to.”

Resigned, Armitage dips his head and nods. “Yes Sir.” 

“Good.” 

It isn’t until the man is gone that Armitage crawls into his bed and curls up into a small ball of misery to silently cry himself to sleep. He’s young but not naïve enough to think that things will get better for him, he’s always known his father resents his existence and that Maratelle hates him. The only kindness he’s ever known is from the kitchen staff. Not for the first time Armitage wishes they were his real family instead of the Commandant and Maratelle. 

-

It’s Bren’s fourth birthday and Armitage is peaking over the top rung of the rail to see the party going on down below on the first floor. There are lots of people laughing, dancing and just having fun. Armitage wants nothing more than to be down there having fun too but the Commandant had commanded him to remain in his room, Armitage is already breaking the rules just by being out here.

He can’t help but feel bitter as he watches the merrymaking; he just turned ten and didn’t receive any sort of birthday. Instead the Commandant had given a new set of lessons to focus on, ones that Armitage didn’t really understand; they weren’t the lessons he was used to, instead they focused on family care and being an obedient partner.

“What are you doing up here all alone little mite?” The voice is unfamiliar and Armitage whips around in alarm to look at the tall dark haired man standing near him. He looks younger than the Commandant, but Armitage recognizes the uniform of a high ranking member of the Empire. “I didn’t know the old Commandant had two sons. You’ve got the same eyes as him, but you don’t look anything like Maratelle.”

Armitage tries to appear smaller, to look like he’s not a threat, he doesn’t like the way the man is looking at him. “I’m not her son. . . I’d never share blood with that woman!” He’s angry at Maratelle, hates her for not letting him see his little brother or join the party, she’s as much the reason he can’t go as the Commandant. Still he knows it’s the wrong thing to have said the moment the words leave his mouth, the look of delight on the officer’s face can’t mean anything good.

“A bastard are you? I didn’t know the Commandant had one, poor Maratelle, must be hard on her living with her husband’s bastard in the same house.” He takes a step toward Armitage, it’s too overly casual and Armitage quickly takes several steps back. “Don’t worry mite, I won’t hurt you.”

Shaking his head Armitage keeps backing up. “I have to go back to my room; I shouldn’t be out here at all.” His back hits the wall and there’s nowhere else for him to go and the man is still advancing toward him. “Please just let me go to bed.”

The man shakes his head, trapping Armitage and boxing his little body against the wall. “I just want to talk mite we can be friends, then you can tell me all about your home life and your father. Maybe even a few of his dark little secrets.” 

Armitage wants to scream for help but he’s thinking of the Commandant, of his father, calling him weak and useless. He has to get out of this by himself if he wants to prove himself worthy in his father’s eyes. 

What little physical training he has comes into play as Armitage stomps on the man’s foot and then kneeing the man in his crotch. Armitage has very little weight on him but he’s tall for his age, which he uses to his advantage to try and target as many of the weak spots on the man before twisting to get away from him. 

His lack of physical strength comes into play when the man easily recovers and grabs Armitage’s foot sending him crashing to the floor with a cry as he bangs his elbow hard. The ankle being held stings horribly and Armitage wonders if it’s not sprained now.

“Let me go!” Fighting didn’t work; he’s frail and useless just like the Commandant has always claimed. He’s weak and he is a coward but he isn’t going to let himself be used against his father. “Help!” 

He barely gets a second call for help out before the man has yanked him back toward him and suddenly he can’t breathe because there are two large hands wrapped around his throat squeezing it easily. 

Armitage tries to defend himself, to get the man to release him, by scratching desperately at his face, especially his eyes, but it seems to have little effect. Already the edges of Armitage’s vision are beginning to blacken and he’s on the verge of passing out when he hears an enraged roar and feels the man suddenly torn off of him. 

Briefly he catches sight of his father’s enraged face before everything goes black. 

Much later, once Armitage has recovered, he is beaten and punished for daring to disobey his father’s orders and for allowing himself to be cornered by a gutter rat such as the man who had attacked him.

Still Armitage can’t help but hold tight to the thought that his father had actually come for him and saved him when he could have just as easily allowed Armitage to be killed and then dealt with the man who had attacked him afterward.

-

Armitage is fifteen and his nine-year old brother Bren is in his room, laying on his bed while Armitage tries to finish some of the work Commandant Hux has assigned him. While Armitage hasn’t been allowed to go to school in years, he’s kept up on his studies and Commandant Hux has been kind enough to give him something useful to do in his free time. His lessons in governing a household and family care have continued along with basic lessons in maths and language, but when he’s pleased the Commandant he occasionally gets school work that involved engineering problems, which Armitage is particularly fond of.

The current assignment involves improving upon the plans of both Death Stars. Armitage thinks the exercise is pointless in some ways; part of the reason for the failure of both Death Stars lay in their construction as much as pure luck on the part of the Rebel Alliance, but he won’t turn down the chance to exercise his brain with something new. Regardless of how droll the assignment having access to the plans for the Death Stars is a reward in itself. 

He’d finished the actual assignment some time ago and had instead begun to plot his own idea of what a true planet destroying creation could look. His first decision had been to build his machine from an existing structure, in this case a moon or a small planet perhaps. Why build an entire machine in space and waste tons of building material and energy when one could simply hollow out an existing celestial body? 

“Apparently we’re supposed to have a really important guest for dinner tonight Ari. This means we’ll be getting served tasty food for ounce!” Bren says excitedly, bouncing on the bed. 

The amount of time the two of them spend together was rare, both the Commandant and Maratelle do not approve, but Bren seems intent on trying to disobey their orders as much as possible. Whenever the chance arises Armitage often finds himself with company in his decrepit corner of the Commandant’s mansion.

It still surprises Armitage that Bren wants anything to do with him, especially after the glowing character references the boy’s parents must have given him. Still, Armitage enjoys Bren’s company whenever he is granted it. It’s nice to have someone to talk to that has no ulterior motives and seems to genuinely enjoy his company.

“I’m sure that you will enjoy it then.” Armitage replies absently, trying to consider the ramifications of using the energy of a sun to increase the attack power of his hypothetical death planet.

He hears Bren moving but doesn’t pay attention, at least not until the boy pops up right beside him. “Ari you’re not paying attention to me! Also you’re expected to go too; Father said that our important guest wants to meet all of the family.” He quiets down as he looks over what Armitage is working on. “That looks really cool Ari! Is it like the Death Star?”

The comment about being required for dinner catches Armitage’s attention and he lowers the datapad he is working on to look over at his brother incredulously. He doesn’t answer Bren’s questions about what he’s working on, focused instead on what the boy had just told him. “The Commandant wishes for me to attend? I wasn’t informed of this.”

“I’m telling you now, also Mother was supposed to come by at some point to tell you but she hasn’t yet.” Bren looks over at the door nervously knowing that he’ll get in trouble if he’s caught spending time around Armitage; even more so they both know it’s Armitage who will bear the brunt of said punishment. “I should go before she comes. I’ll see you at dinner Ari!” 

Armitage waves to his brother as the boy leaves and spends the next two hours wondering why he may be invited to dinner. Usually a droid delivers a basic nutrient enriched meal to his rooms; enough to keep him alive and healthy but not particularly tasty. Certainly nothing close to what he knows the family eats, although Bren sometimes sneaks dessert or snacks up to him.

He still hasn’t puzzled out a logical reason when Maratelle finally sweeps into his room to inform him coldly about being required to attend dinner in his best clothes. This of course doesn’t mean much as Armitage only has one suit suitable for someone considered an honoured guest and it is made to look like the dress uniforms of the Commandant’s Academy but is a dark grey instead of black. 

“Yes Ma’am.” As much as Armitage wishes to sass Maratelle he knows that the consequences of doing so will not be worth the momentary joy it will bring him.

Maratelle looks upon him with disdain as she speaks with him. “You will be at the dinner table at eighteen hundred and you will not speak to our guest unless directly spoken to.” 

“Oh course Ma’am.” It’s not as though this is that new of an occurrence, he’s very rarely allowed to speak to anyone important unless he’s given permission to. 

There are times he wonders why he remains here, but Armitage is not naïve enough to think that he would ever make it far in the outside world. He has very little knowledge of the world aside from his books, and he is aware that they are skewed in favour of the Empire. He also has few skills that would be useful in order to earning enough credits to survive, added the fact that at fifteen many would still consider him a child and would likely not employ him. Not to mention he is the son of an Imperial officer. 

None of these really matter in the face of the larger reason he will never successfully get away from this house and that is the Commandant. Armitage has no doubts that the Commandant has people watching his every move and if he were to try and escape he would quickly be dragged back and punished severely for trying to leave. At this time it is safer for him to accept his lot in life.

Sighing softly to himself Armitage goes and takes a sonic before dressing; he’ll need to look his most presentable tonight. Afterward he dons his military like suit and brushes his hair back to try and look more respectable and stern. Unfortunately the dark grey makes him look even paler than usual, causing his eyes to look over large and too blue. It doesn’t please him but there’s little he can do about it short of cosmetics which he doesn’t own.

Adopting a neutral expression he makes his way out of his room and into the dinning room using a smaller side door, there are two large doors to the front of the room that are used for guests and the non-shunned part of the family. The dinning room is usually reserved only for these types of special occasions. Bren is already sitting in his spot to the Commandant’s left and Maratelle is at her seat to the Commandant’s right. Armitage will sit to Bren’s left with their guest at the head of the table.

Neither the Commandant nor their special guest is present yet when Armitage takes his seat, nodding with forced politeness to Maratelle. 

Beside him Bren is fidgeting with excitement; either he hasn’t lost his sense of curiosity and wonder or it hasn’t been beaten out of him as it was Armitage. Somehow Armitage is sure it’s the later, not that he holds that against Bren given how his brother is the only person in this house who is willing to speak to him. 

The sound of the large main doors opening draws the attention of the three gathered at the table and they all stand as the Commandant enters the room with a tall robed figure beside him. The two are speaking in quiet tones before the conversation breaks off as the Commandant shows their guest to his seat before taking his own.

“Mister Snoke; I would like to introduce my family; my wife Maratelle and my sons Brendol Junior and Armitage.” The Commandant says in a crisp cool tone, it doesn’t escape anyone’s notice that Armitage is introduced last despite being the elder son. “Mister Snoke has recently expressed interest in becoming a significant financial backer and partner to the First Order.” 

“Welcome to our home Mister Snoke, we are honoured to host you here.” Maratelle says with a small curtsy. “I hope that we can make your stay enjoyable.” 

Snoke pulls down the head of his robe revealing a pale and scared head belonging to a man that appears ancient and frail. Despite his looks however, there is something about him that has Armitage’s skin crawling and his mind telling him to run because this man is dangerous. 

For the briefest of moment’s Snoke turns to Armitage with a satisfied look before his attention is focused on Maratelle, thanking her for her hospitality. There’s a few more pleasantries exchanged before dinner is served with the actual meal being relatively quiet. 

It isn’t until after dinner when Bren has been sent off to bed and the Commandant had them move into his drawing room that any sort of discussion about Snoke’s roll in regards to the First Order is revealed. 

Armitage isn’t certain as to why he has been ordered to join them; he is usually never allowed to hear any of what the Commandant considers ‘Order business.’ Considering how boring it is turning out to be, Armitage doesn’t regret not being allowed to be present during such meetings.

“And of course there is the last matter to attend to,” the Commandant is saying, a glass of brandy held in his one hand. “To thank you for your interest in the Order a gift as we discussed. I’m sure that Armitage will serve you well in whatever way you see fit.”

The world drops out from under Armitage’s feet at the Commandant’s words, turning he stares at the man in disbelief. “W-what? Father?”

The Commandant says nothing to him, instead Snoke lifts up one frail hand and make’s a small gesture; against his will Armitage feels himself walking forward to kneel at Snoke’s side, unable to even flinch as Snoke reaches out to thread his claw like fingers through Armitage’s hair. “Yes, he will do wonderfully. This is a most appropriate gift to seal our partnership; especially when I will be funding your Stormtrooper program.” 

The two men continue to speak, acting as though Armitage isn’t present even though Snoke continues to card his fingers through Armitage’s hair as though he were a pet to be stroked.

Deep inside himself Armitage screams but no sound comes out; he’s trapped in whatever hold Snoke has on him completely helpless as his world ends.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God this took forever to write. But here it is, chapter 2, the one chapter I didn't have completely plotted and was most worried about.
> 
> Warnings: Underage sex. Non-con/Dubious consent. 
> 
> This is the chapter with Snoke/Hux.

It somehow doesn’t surprise Armitage that all his worldly possessions fit into one medium sized bag. Most of the items in his room are not really his; they are essentially on loan from the Commandant. What Armitage does consider his aside from a few changes of clothes are his datapad, a small stormtrooper doll he’d had since he was a small child, and a model of the first Death Star, which he decides to leave for Bren as something to remind his brother of Armitage’s existence. Hopefully Bren cares enough to keep it.

Glancing around the room he’s spent most of his life in Armitage tries to feel something about leaving, something aside from horror at the circumstances of him having to leave, but he feels no attachment to this place. This was never a home to him.

With a mournful sigh he shoulders his bag and makes his way out of the room and down to the foyer where the Commandant and Snoke are waiting. The sight of them causes cold dread to swirl in his gut. Snoke hasn’t touched him again since two nights ago when the Commandant essentially sold Armitage to him in exchange for his support of the First Order.

Snoke’s grin when he sees Armitage makes Armitage wish to turn tail and run, as useless as that action would be given the powers that the Force gives him. And so instead of fleeing Armitage walks toward him with his head hanging and his steps heavy.

“It seems you’re prepared to depart. Good.” Armitage shivers as Snoke’s hand reaches up to run down his back in a mock caress. “I am eager to return home and sample my gift.”

The Commandant stands to the side looking unconcerned. “He has been learning many things that could prove useful to you, but I am sure you are more concerned in knowing that he has retained his purity.” 

It doesn’t take much to puzzle what the Commandant is referring to and Armitage flushes in shame and horror, turning away from the two men as they continue to speak. To distract himself he allows his gaze to linger around the foyer, memorizing the details and trying to bring to mind any good memories that he has of this place. Unsurprisingly there are very few. 

He can’t help but overhear the pleasure in Snoke’s words when he replies. “Good; that was of course part of our agreement, and I can sense that you are truthful. The first donations have already been processed and I am sure that the First Order will be pleased with them.” 

The Commandant makes a sound of agreement in the back of his throat but says nothing more by way of reply.

“It is time for us to part now, come child.” Snoke’s hand catches around Armitage’s waist as he begins to pull him toward the door.

Armitage still can’t believe that this is happening and he turns desperately to the Commandant in one last desperate attempt at somehow changing the man’s mind. “Father please do not allow this! I can be useful to you I swear!”

“This is the most useful thing that you have ever been able to do boy. Go to it with dignity and the knowledge that you are aiding in securing the future of the First Order.” It’s a dismissal in more ways than one and Armitage finally realizes the truth; while the Commandant may have provided the sperm necessary to give him life, he has never been his father.

The realization hurts almost more than this betrayal. 

“Yes; Commandant.” There’s nothing left for it then and Armitage allows Snoke to begin to lead him out of the house that Armitage had once thought of as a home and toward the speeder that would take them to Snoke’s ship.

Before they reach the speeder a small figure darts in front of them with a sharp ‘No!’ and barrels into Armitage. Unconsciously Armitage wraps his arms around the shaking form of his brother as the boy clings to him. 

“Ari you can’t go!” Bren begs, burying his face in Armitage’s shirt with a sob. “I need you.” 

Armitage glances fearfully over at Snoke, who gives him a look. “You have five minutes to say your farewells child.” Without any further word Snoke climbs on to the speeder to wait.

Kneeling down, Armitage wraps Bren into a tight hug. “I’m sorry that I have to go Bren, but I’ve left my Death Star model for you, in hopes that you’ll remember me. . .there’s something else in it for you.” Armitage has left his datastick within the model for Bren to find; not only does it contain the few holos that they’ve taken together over the years but it also has all of the work that Armitage has ever done on it. He knows it will be safer with Bren than it will with him. Perhaps one day it will even be useful to him in someway.

Bren sniffles and nods, wiping at the tears in his eyes with the back of his sleeve; the Commandant and Maratelle would hate it, but Armitage doesn’t try to stop him. “I don’t want you to go.” Bren says, looking up at Armitage with quivering lips as he fights back another round of tears. “Please Ari.” 

Petting his little brother’s hair, Armitage leans over to press a kiss to the red hair so like his own. “I’ll always be with you Bren, you just have to look up to the stars and know that somewhere I’ll be thinking about you.” 

There’s so much more he wants to say, but out of the corner of his eye he can see Snoke shifting in the speeder and beginning to look impatient, and he knows time is almost up.

“Bren I want you to work hard and become something great and get away from here. If anyone can do it it’s you, I know it.” Armitage gives Bren one last tight hug before getting up. “I love you, don’t ever forget that.” 

He can hear Bren starting to cry again as he gets into the speeder and takes his seat next to Snoke. It takes all of his will to keep his gaze focused forward and to not look back toward the house and Bren as the speeder takes off.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure to keep a close eye on your brother and his potential career.” Snoke says too casually, taking Armitage’s hand and patting it. “I sense much potential and many great things to come in his future.” 

Armitage isn’t sure if the comment is meant to be comforting or a threat and keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t pull his hand away from Snoke’s touch; it’s perhaps the kindest touch he will receive from this man during his future with him. 

-

There are four tall figures in black robes wearing masks waiting for them at the shuttle. Armitage can’t help but step behind Snoke at the sight of them. Even with the masks he can tell that they are studying him, measuring his worth or perhaps whether he is a threat or not.

“There is no need to fear the Knights of Ren child, they are mine and will not harm you so long as I command it.” Snoke says not entirely unkindly, but Armitage can read the warning in his voice as well. So long as Armitage doesn’t give Snoke a reason to call on the Knights then he will be safe from them. “These are only four of six, though one day there will be a seventh, they await their leader eagerly. But at this time that is no concern of yours.” 

Somehow Armitage doubts that very much, he doesn’t know Snoke well, yet, but something tells him that Snoke is not a man who says things lightly; every word is measured and said with meaning and purpose.

One of the Knights, this one with a grid pattern on their mask, steps forward and bows to Snoke. “Master the shuttle is ready for departure at your command.”

Snoke nods, “Good Arana Ren, then we shall depart immediately; there is much to do in the near future.” His arm wraps around Armitage’s waist, one claw like hand settling over his hip. “And of course there are more personal matters that must be seen to.” 

Armitage can’t help but stiffen as Snoke leads him into the shuttle and toward a room to the back of it, pushing him down to his knees before the lone chair in the room. “Stay here child, I must see that preparations for take-off go well and then I will return to attend to you.” 

The words are more than a simple command and Armitage finds that he can’t move from the position he has been forced into. He can’t even see Snoke as he exits the room, forced as he is to look toward the chair, which means he only knows that Snoke has returned some time later when he feels the man’s fingers slide into his hair. It causes him to start violently and try to pull away. 

“None of that now child.” Snoke moves around him to sit down on the chair, his legs spread enough that when he crooks a finger Armitage feels his body shuffle into the space created. “I think it’s time we get better acquainted. You are young yet, but I am sure you have no allusions as to what is expected of you.” 

Whimpering Armitage can’t fight back the tears that are gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

Snoke clucks his tongue and wipes away the tears. “None of that, you’ll bloat your pretty face child.” When Armitage bites his lip to try and keep his tears back, Snoke pats his cheek like he’s a well-behaving pet. “Now, pull me out of my robes and let’s see what you can do. Don’t be afraid to disappoint me, I am aware that this is your first experience with this. We have many years together to work on and perfect your techniques.” 

Armitage wants nothing more to run away, to resist what he knows will inevitable happen. He thinks of Bren and the desire to see his brother again someday, to see what he becomes. If Armitage is going to survive he has to keep on Snoke’s good side. With shaking hands he pushes Snoke’s robe aside and reaches into the man’s trousers to take hold of his flaccid member and pull it out. It’s pale like the rest of him and while slender, he can easily wrap his hand around it, it seems impossibly long.

“That’s it child,” The hand that had been previously touching his cheek moves into his hair to encourage him to lean forward. 

With no other choice Armitage opens his mouth and does his best not to flinch as Snoke slide’s himself inside. It takes great effort not to pull away; the sensation of Snoke’s thickening erection on his tongue odd, slightly porous and salty. As the appendage comes to full hardness it begins to secrete a tart liquid that makes Armitage want to gag at the taste.

Snoke groans above him and pulls Armitage’s head further down. “You will become accustomed to the taste of my body’s natural slick in time and I can assure you that you will appreciate it when we take things further.” Already Snoke is beginning to pant in pleasure and Armitage hopes that this is a sign that this will not last much longer. “Close your mouth around me and bob your head.”

Doing as he’s told, Armitage closes his eyes and tries to pretend he’s somewhere else though it does him little good. How could be pretend this assault is anything but what it is? Distantly he’s aware that his cheeks are wet with tears once again but this time Snoke says nothing about them, lost perhaps in his own pleasure. 

For several minutes the air in the room filled with only the sounds of Snoke’s pleasure and the squelching sound of Armitage moving up and down on his erection. 

“Good, very good now pull off and keep your mouth open.” Snoke commands, taking himself into hand and pumping several times before his orgasm crests with a loud moan on his part as sticky cool pearlescent liquid shoots into Armitage’s face as well as on his tongue. 

As Snoke pants through his orgasm, Armitage finds that can’t turn away from the man’s gaze. “Lovely, so lovely. Now lean forward and clean me off, then you may use the refresher to wash yourself up.” 

Swallowing the seminal fluid that managed to land in his mouth, Armitage leans forward and licks Snoke clean until he is dismissed once the man has deemed that he has done a satisfactory job. 

Minutes later, standing in the fresher, Armitage scrubs at the leftover spend as well as his tears. He tries his hardest to keep it down and not vomit, and avoids looking at himself in the mirror not wanting to see his own red rimmed eyes and swollen lips. 

Once again he can’t help but wonder why all this is happening to him. Was being a bastard such a terrible thing that this is his punishment for it. Hurting, he lets himself sob freely until he has no more tears left to cry. 

When Snoke calls for him Armitage squares his shoulders and makes his way back to Snoke’s side. He has little choice but to. 

-

Their arrival at Snoke’s Citadel is uneventful; Snoke requests nothing further from Armitage other than to remain sitting at his feet for Snoke to pet his hair. None of the Knights interact with Armitage in anyway during the flight. It isn’t until after they landed that Armitage has any sort of contact with any of them.

Once they’ve landed Snoke makes a vague gesture toward the group of Knights. “Urmae Ren, you will see Armitage to his new rooms. There is much to do and I cannot have him wandering the halls without supervision.” 

One of the Knights steps forward, this one with a mask that looks as though it has been battered with a heavy object, and takes hold of Armitage’s upper arm. “It will be my pleasure Master.” 

Snoke waves a dismissive hand at the comment. “You know where he will be staying, once he is delivered return to me. We have much work to be done now that we have the beginnings of our foothold in the First Order.” 

Armitage wants to ask what that means, just what are they planning for the First Order? He doesn’t get a chance to; Urmae Ren is already dragging him down the hall away from Snoke and the other three Knights. He says nothing to Armitage as he leads him through too many twists and turns for Armitage to be able to make any sense of where the ship hanger is located. 

“Your room is here.” The Knight informs him, stopping abruptly before a non-descript door. “Master Snoke’s is at the end of the hall. These are the only two rooms you need concern yourself with at this time. Until further notice you are confined here unless you are summoned.” 

The door opens before them and Armitage doesn’t have a chance to even twitch before he’s being shoved into the room the door shutting and locking behind him. Shocked he stands staring at the door for several minutes before finally turning to examine his new prison.

The room itself is smaller than his room at the Commandant’s house; there is a desk and chair in one corner next to a door that likely leads to a refresher, there’s a simple dresser on the other side of the door and a closet beside that, the bed sits in the opposite corner with a small nightstand next to it. Over all the room is utilitarian and the not unpleasant looking, it’s warm at least, but the lack of windows is already making Armitage feel even more trapped.

“At least I have my own room. . .” He tells himself, taking it for the small blessing it is. Walking over to the bed where his bag sits, Armitage takes a few minutes to unpack his few belongings, putting his clothes away and taking out his datapad and curling up on the bed with his stormtrooper doll.

In the two days before their departure from the Commandant’s residence, Armitage had taken the time to download as many holonovels and records as possible, this way he has have something to entertain himself with during the times when he’s trapped in the room. 

Loading one he starts to read, trying to pretend that he’s in his own room at the Commandant’s house and not in this strange and dangerous place. 

-

Days pass where Armitage sees no one but the droid who brings him his meals. Most of his time is spent between reading and agonizing over his fate; the scenarios he comes up with are increasingly more and more horrible and leave him trembling and sick to his stomach. 

Here and there he thinks about what Snoke’s plans for the First Order may be, but soon he begins to reconsider why he should care about the Order or its fate. The First Order has done nothing for him; it is in part because of the First Order that he is in this situation now, he has every reason to hate it.

 _But Bren. . ._ His mind supplies and the thought of his little brother growing up to whatever Snoke has in mind. . . The only good thing that Armitage has ever experienced in his life is Bren and if he can somehow make things easier for Bren by being close to Snoke than he will. 

The thought gives him something to hold on to and keeps his spirits up for what is to come because eight galactic standard days after being brought to Snoke’s citadel the door to his room opens and the grid masked Knight of Ren, Arana Ren Armitage recalls, enters. 

“Master Snoke has called for you; come.” 

Feeling a chill go up his spine in trepidation, Armitage stands with squared shoulders and follows the Knight down to the bedroom that he knows is Snoke’s. 

Most of his bravado is drained when the Knight steps behind him and runs a hand down his back to cup his ass. “I do hope he doesn’t break you too hard, you’re the prettiest toy we’ve had here in awhile and we are eager for the leftovers when he finally tires of you.” 

Armitage doesn’t get to make a retort, the door to Snoke’s room hisses open and Armitage is shoved in with little care, the push hard enough to cause him to land on his knees on the cold floor.

“It is good that you are so eager to get to your knees before me on the floor, but that is not what you are here today for.” Snoke’s voice says mockingly from above him and Armitage has to fight the urge to curl tightly into himself at the sound of it. “Stand and come to me.”

Every instinct screams at Armitage to run, there is danger here, Snoke is a predator and Armitage is his prey. Armitage knows though that he has already been caught, there was never a chance to run, and so on shaking legs he stands and walks over to stand before Snoke. 

“That is good child.” Snoke’s hands are cold and papery as they touch Armitage’s face and run down his body. “You will remove your clothing for me; I want to see all of you.” 

With shaking hands Armitage begins to undo the buttons of the dark shirt he is wearing, allowing it to fall to the ground before pulling off the black undershirt he wears beneath it. He can feel skin prickling from the cold air and fights back a shiver; Snoke’s room is frigid in comparison to Armitage’s own.

He doesn’t quite suppress a flinch when Snoke’s hands make contact with the skin of his sides and he’s reward with a painful pinch to each side.

“You will not shy away from my touch boy. You are mine.” Armitage can feel the nails of Snoke’s hands digging in hard enough to draw blood and he bites his lip against the pain but does nothing. The nails dig in harder, showing his displeasure. “Say it boy.” 

“I-I’m am yours.” Armitage manages to stutter out past he pain.

Snoke pulls him closer, his grip bruising. “I am yours Master.” 

Fighting back the tremble in his voice, Armitage repeats Snoke’s words. “I am yours Master.” 

“Never forget that.” Snoke says, making an impatient gesture and there is a sudden tug at the remaining clothing Armitage is wearing before it is suddenly ripped off leaving him completely exposed before Snoke. “Just lovely. Get on the bed boy, on your hands and knees.” 

Armitage scrambles to do as he’s told, not eager to experience pain from punishment, even if the small bleeding marks on his hips are nothing more than a warning. Perhaps if he obeys Snoke’s every command this won’t be too painful, it’s all he can hope for really. 

Snoke’s hands run over his body, touching seemingly every part of him before Snoke climbs up behind him. 

For several moments there is only the sound of his and Snoke’s breathing and that Snoke’s robes rustling as he strips them away. Then there’s a hand on his waist, something nudging between his cheeks and then suddenly there is pain, so much pain and Armitage can’t fight back the scream that bubbles up from his throat.

“It is alright to scream child, this is your first time and I know it must hurt.” Snoke’s voice is soft with the illusion of kindness but there is something dark lurking in it. “You will remember it always and it will make you think of me, of your Master who took your purity from you.” 

Armitage claws at the sheets under him, burying his face in the pillows at the head of the bed as he tries to hide his sobs from Snoke, sensing that the man is relishing in them. It does not seem to bother Snoke in the slightest.

“I can feel your spirit being saturated in darkness, not dying but cracking and it is beautiful. You truly are the perfect sacrifice to the Dark little Armitage.” Snoke continues to speak as he thrusts into Armitage, his natural slick making his movements slightly easier but doing nothing to dull the pain. “You will serve me so beautifully.” 

It goes on like this for what feels like hours but is likely only minutes. Armitage feels suffocate by the pain and Snoke’s form draped over him, only there’s something more as well, it’s almost like the darkness in the room is pressing against him as well, trying to snuff him out. 

Armitage wonders if this is that Dark side of the Force that Snoke is speaking of as he continues to take what he wants from Armitage’s body. 

When Snoke orgasms his cool semen actually soothes the burning within Armitage for a moment that is until the stinging from it contacting his damaged walls begins. It’s the only sensation Hux can feel, even with Snoke’s body smothering his own. 

Snoke’s lips are cold as he presses his lips to the skin of Armitage’s shoulder before opening his mouth and biting down hard on the skin, deep enough to leave a permanent mark. This new pain is sharper and drowns everything out the ache in the rest of his body for a moment. 

Finally Snoke pulls away, not just from his shoulder but completely, rolling off of Armitage. “A medical droid will meet you in your rooms to see if there is any damage.” He runs finger over the mark on Armitage’s shoulder. “Except this one, this will never be removed.” The mark begins to burn and Armitage can feel it shifting, becoming something else and something deeper. “You will always bear it so long as you live.” 

“Y-yes Master.” Armitage says when Snoke stops talking, sensing that Snoke is waiting for a reply. 

Snoke seems pleased, though Armitage is not sure how he knows this. “Good, it is working already. I can sense that you feel it, the bond I have created between us. Now you will always know what I desire of you and. . .” There’s suddenly an oppressive feeling running through Armitage, making him choke and curl in on himself. “You will know when you have displeased me.” The feeling dissipates as suddenly as it came, leaving Armitage gasping. “See to it that you never invoke my wrath and your time here will not be entirely unpleasant child. Now go.” 

Armitage does not need to be told twice, without even grabbing his clothes he flees from Snoke’s room and practically into the arms of Arana Ren who it seems is waiting outside to escort him back. 

“Now, now pretty one, no need to be so eager to get into my arms.” The man laughs cruelly, keeping one large hand on Armitage’s naked arm and tugging him back toward Armitage’s room. “If it weren’t for Master Snoke’s orders I think I would have my way with you right now if I could. Feel lucky that we are not allowed to touch you without Master Snoke’s consent.” 

Given the amount of pain he is in Armitage doesn’t feel all that lucky, but he is thankful that the large Knight is not allowed to touch him; he doesn’t think he could survive such an encounter in the state that he is in.

He chooses not to say anything in reply to the Knight’s comments, and really wants nothing more than to shower ad then curl up in his bed and cry. He’s not permitted that however, instead he has to allow the medical droid to see to him under the watchful eyes of Arana Ren. The droid gives him a tube of bacta gel to be applied inside and tells him to rest and no more sexual activity for at least a week. 

Arana Ren laughs at that, “Get lots of rest little one, you will need it for the future.” His hands are on Armitage, running over the mark that Snoke placed there. “From now on you will know when our Master calls for you.” The hands move lower causing Armitage to flinch away from them. “So beautiful. . . .” He murmurs before pulling stepping away and snapping his fingers out the droid, the lock on the door reengages after the two of them have left.

Finally Armitage makes it to the fresher, throwing up what little he has in his stomach before he taking advantage of the bathtub his room has been was graced with and soaking within it for hours until the water is shut off forcibly. 

Afterward Armitage crawls into his bed, forgoing clothing which scratches uncomfortably at the mark on his shoulder and clinging to his stormtrooper doll until he finally falls into a restless sleep his dreams haunted by a large dark figure with a red blade advancing toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the actual sex scene wasn't too underwhelming. I wanted it to be straight forward, it's a business transaction but Snoke is taking pleasure from it. If that makes any sense.


	3. Act III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gives self slowest writer award-
> 
> Heeere's Kylo!

“You’ve gotten so good at this pretty one.” Arana Ren’s huge hand pushes Armitage’s head further down onto his cock making him choke slightly and drool to spill out of the corners of his mouth. “Is it any wonder that I always do my best work when your sweet mouth is up for grabs? Master Snoke is most benevolent.”

Armitage makes no move to reply; even if his mouth wasn’t stuffed with Arana Ren’s thick cock there would be nothing for him to say. It’s true that when Snoke offers Armitage up for incentive Arana Ren usually comes out on top due to his obvious lust for him. Despite this, no matter how many times he is allowed to use Armitage’s mouth it never seems to be enough for him.

The hand that was previously on his head reaches down to tilt Armitage’s face up. “If only I were allowed to truly claim you as mine right now, nothing would make me happier. As you know Master of the Knights of Ren may lay claim to you, it is Snoke’s promise to us.” Arana Ren groans in pleasure, the vocoder on his mask making the sound even harsher. “Soon Master Snoke’s last apprentice will be here and then we will finally be permitted to fight for the right to see who will be the true leader of the Knights. I will defeat them all and then you will be given to me as a gift of victory.”

Terrified of that thought, Armitage prays to any deity that may have pity on him that this does not come to pass. He ignores thought that if there were some sort of higher power out there they would somehow have kept him from this life.

Desperate to get this over with and get away from Arana Ren, he redoubles his efforts to bring the man off quickly; pulling away to tongue at the slit of the man’s uncut cock to try and encourage his orgasm.

“Oh, yes just like that my lovely one.” The man’s breathing is becoming harsher as his orgasm builds up. “I cannot wait for the day when I will be able to have you like this any time I wish. The day of my victory over the others I will claim and mark you so that all know that you are mine and no one but I will be allowed to touch you again.”

The thought alone seems to be enough to set off Arana Ren’s orgasm and Armitage finds his mouth full of the salty taste of the man’s cum. Armitage doesn’t even hesitate before he swallows it down, pulling off the man’s spent cock and opening his mouth to show him that all the cum has been swallowed just like he enjoys.

“Good boy.” Armitage doesn’t even wince as he’s pulled up by his long hair so that Arana Ren can press his mask against Armitage’s face in a parody of a kiss. “I promise it won’t be long now until you’re mine only.”

Armitage keeps his face neutral, trying to show no signs of his thoughts even though the Knights are thankfully forbidden from trying to read his mind.

Laughing at Armitage’s lack of reaction, Arana Ren pulls away. “Be good little Armie, I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“Yes Lord Arana.”

He watches Arana Ren leave, exiting Armitage’s room as quickly as he entered. Finally alone again, Armitage goes and brushes his teeth before returning to the novel he had been reading before his unscheduled interruption.

-

Armitage is twenty-five when he meets Kylo Ren for the first time. Currently he’s lounging in his room sketching out designs for an improved TIE fighters, this one with a gunner and a pilot that would allow for fewer mistakes in combat. There’s no real reason for him to do this, but it’s a way to stave off boredom. His datapad is filled with hundreds of such designs and schematics, along with his extensive literary collection. Over the years Snoke has given him new reading material, most commonly about the Force and Sith lore, and on occasion some of the Knights have given him things they have acquired on missions with Snoke’s permission.

His room is no longer as plain as it once was.

In all honesty Armitage isn’t a fan of many of the Knights’ gifts, but to refuse them would mean punishment; Snoke encourages the Knights’ attentions in Armitage and to spurn their affections would interfere with that. Armitage learned quickly to not risk Snoke’s ire, the punishments he used often left Armitage broken in body and mind.

There’s a tingling in the back of his mind, Snoke is calling him. Saving his work Armitage hurries to answer the summons, following it easily to the throne room where Snoke is speaking to a tall figure cloaked in black.

“Armitage come here my pet.” Snoke gestures to the foot of his throne and Armitage obeys, sinking down to his knees and laying his head against Snoke’s leg just as he has many times before. Snoke’s fingers thread into his hair, stroking it out of habit and occasionally snagging on strands hard enough to cause Armitage to wince. “Armitage, this is my apprentice Kylo Ren; he has finally shed the last of the chains tethering him to the light and soon will begin his training in the dark side of the force directly under me.”

The figure removes his hood and Armitage is struck by how young Snoke’s apprentice is. He can’t be any older than Bren would be now, he can’t help but think to himself, fighting the prickle in the back his eyes that never seems to go away whenever he thinks of his little brother.

There’s something unsettling is the way that Kylo Ren’s eyes are fixed upon Armitage’s face, staring at him as though he were something precious to behold. It makes Armitage want to avert his gaze; he is hardly worthy of such a look, however Snoke’s grip on his hair prevents that.

“Like all of my Knights, Kylo Ren will one day fight to become the leader of the Knights of Ren.” Snoke’s hand moves to grasp Armitage’s chin to force him to look up into his master’s eyes. “I have promised you to him should he come out victorious, and I know he will try his hardest to succeed.”

Snoke’s eyes bore into Hux’s. _You will endear him to you and ensure that he will do his utmost to come out victorious_. Armitage doesn’t nod to show he understands Snoke’s order, Snoke already knows he will obey it.

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke turns away from Armitage releasing his grip on him, “Armitage will be the one to show you to your rooms.” He has already placed the information of Kylo Ren’s rooms into Armitage’s mind.

Dutifully Armitage gets to his feet and makes his way over to stand next to Kylo Ren, noting that they are roughly the same height. “If you would follow me Lord Kylo.”

Without a word Kylo Ren follows him, keeping close behind Armitage as he leads him through the maze that is the citadel to the rooms that Snoke has assigned to him. Unsurprisingly they are in the same hallway as the other Knights, what is surprising is that Kylo has received the biggest set of rooms and the ones closest to the entrance to the hallway. Closer to Armitage’s room than any of the other Knights, Armitage thinks as he stops in front of the door.

It seems that this Kylo Ren is already Snoke’s favourite; none of the other Knights have received the special treatment that Kylo Ren is receiving. Over the last ten years Armitage has seen four new Knights join Snoke to replace ones that have died; never has he been instructed to show them their rooms or tasked Armitage with showing any sort of special attention to them.

Gesturing to the door Armitage turns to look at Kylo Ren. “Here we are Lord Kylo, your room.”

“Thank you.” Kylo Ren makes no move to enter the room and the two of them are left standing awkwardly in the hallway with Armitage staring at the floor, well aware of Kylo Ren’s gaze on him.

Armitage wants to leave but he’s unused to being allowed to leave without a dismissal. Perhaps Kylo Ren doesn’t know that he has to do so? “If there is nothing else you need from me Lord Kylo?”

“Just Kylo. . .” The dark haired man mumbles suddenly. “I would like it if you would just call me Kylo. . . and maybe. . .could you come in and sit with me for a bit? It’s just that this is my first day here and I’m. . .”

Once again Armitage is struck by how young this new Knight of Ren appears, and how much he makes Armitage think of Bren. “Of course Kylo.” It surprises Armitage how sincere he is when he accepts Kylo Ren’s, no just Kylo he reminds himself, request. “It can be scary being in a new place for the first time.” Armitage deliberately pushes his own first day here out of his mind as he speaks, not willing to dwell on such an unpleasant memory.

The smile that Kylo gives him is blinding and Armitage can’t help but offer a small smile back as Kylo takes his hand shyly and leads him into the room.

They spend the next two hours talking; mostly it’s Kylo doing all the speaking with Armitage listening intently and learning what the Galaxy has been up to while he’s been locked away. None of the other Knights have ever wanted to simply spend time with Armitage and in many ways it’s refreshing to have human interaction that isn’t of a sexual nature.

-

Kylo is different from the other Knights of Ren. Despite being an acolyte of the Dark side of the Force, Kylo is nothing but kind to Armitage. When he’s not training, and Armitage isn’t otherwise occupied, it’s not unusual for Kylo to seek him out so that they can spend time together just for the enjoyment of it. When Kylo’s received enough training to be permitted to go on missions he brings back gifts much like the other Knights, but his are thoughtful and appreciated. Armitage’s favourite is the dejarik board that he and Kylo soon spend much of their time using.

It takes embarrassingly little time for Armitage to develop an attachment and soon after feelings towards Kylo. Part of him wonders if this is because Kylo is one the few people Armitage has ever known that treats him well, but he finds Kylo to be witty and interesting to talk to and dismisses the thought. Every day he looks forward to seeing the Knight and spending time with him. It helps that while Kylo certainly harbours emotions and sexual attraction toward Armitage he never acts upon it, not like the other Knights. Sometimes Armitage wonders if Kylo even knows Armitage’s role within Snoke’s Citadel. though how could he not know?

Snoke approves heartily of Kylo’s attentions toward Armitage so long as it does not distract Kylo from his training. He has even remarked on occasion that it seems to help Kylo’s focus.

“You were always to be the key that would open his heart to me.” Snoke remarks calmly one night, stroking Armitage’s face. “I foresaw it when you were just a child and now so long as I have you I hold the key to his heart.” His hand moves down to the brand he’d placed on Armitage’s shoulder so many years ago. “And you will always belong to me.”

Armitage holds his tongue, knowing Snoke only reveals such things with a specific purpose in mind or to draw out a desired reaction. The words do cause a flare of anger within Armitage, in a way Kylo is the reason Armitage has gone through such hell. The anger dies out quickly; Kylo had as little control of his fate as Armitage did his own. He knows that should Snoke desire something he will stop at nothing to get it; neither of them ever had a chance.

The lack of anger doesn’t seem to please Snoke and his is particularly cruel that night. When Armitage does get sent back to his room he is such a mess that the medical droid is called in and orders Armitage on bed rest for the next few days. During that time Armitage refuses to allow Kylo to see him despite the younger man lingering outside his door everyday. He’s too ashamed of what Kylo would say if he saw him in this state.

When Armitage is healed enough that he feels he can be around Kylo again, Kylo says nothing about what happened other than to tell Armitage he missed him. His behaviour does change slightly and he becomes more attentive toward him. Armitage finds he is too weak to fight against the desire to allow himself to be comforted by Kylo. The Knight is just so gentle and kind with him.

In truth it’s hard for Armitage to imagine Kylo as a scion of the Dark Side.

Eventually that bubble has to burst. Things are going too well for everything not to have to go horribly wrong.

Kylo has been away on a mission for three weeks when Arana Ren suddenly shows up at Armitage’s door and bullies his way in. Armitage has barely seen the man in the last two years; he has mostly been deployed on missions that stretch months at a time. On the rare occasion that Armitage does see Arana Ren, Kylo is usually at his side, his presence intimidating to the other Knight.

“It’s been too long my pretty one.” Is all the large Knight says by way of greeting as he shoves Armitage toward the bed, shoving him onto it harshly. “Perhaps that will make our reunion all the more special.” He’s on Armitage with little warning, tearing at his clothes and pressing harsh kisses to his skin.

Caught by surprise Armitage doesn’t register what’s happening right away, when it does sink in he tries to fight back by scratching at Arana Ren’s arms, the action does little more than spur the man on.

“S-stop!” A particularly vicious bite to the skin of his shoulder has him crying out and hitting desperately at Arana Ren’s armoured chest. “M-Master Snoke would not condone this!”

Arana Ren pauses but does not release him. “Darling you needn’t worry, Master Snoke gave me his blessing after the hard work I have been doing in the Republic Worlds.”

No. . . . that wasn’t possible Snoke had said that none of the Knights would be able to take him unless they succeeded as Master of the Knights of Ren. Armitage knows that Snoke is aiming for Kylo to don that mantel, why then would he allow Arana Ren to touch him?

His mind halts as it latches on to the worst possible reason he could think of. . .Kylo is on a dangerous mission what if. . . Arana Ren is after all Snoke’s second choice for Master of Knights of Ren. No, that can’t be possible, there’s no way Kylo could have died.

But what other reason could there be?

He doesn’t fight back when Arana Ren wrestles him onto his stomach; his mind and heart are in too much turmoil to register what’s happening to his body. He’s aware that he’s being stripped and that there are fingers trailing over his body.

The sensation of a thick finger penetrating him brings things abruptly back into focus. “Ng! N-No!” The fight sparks back to life in him and he tries to buck Arana Ren off. “Get off me!” It’s the first time he’s ever fought against anyone touching him like this but his mind isn’t thinking of the consequnces. “Stop!”

Arana Ren laughs at his attempts, pressing himself in between Armitage’s legs. “Master Snoke would not approve of you denying me, I am sure your punishment will not be pleasant. Until then you are mine to do with as I wish.”

The Knight’s body covers Armitage’s own smaller one completely and he can feel a cock that is proportional nudging at his entrance.

A strangled sob escapes his throat as he prepares for the worst.

Suddenly a roar of rage comes from the door to the room followed by Arana Ren being yanked violently off of him.

“How dare you touch him!” The air in the room is quickly becoming thick and oppressive as a still masked Kylo Ren pulls his lightsaber from his belt and without so much as a flinch puts it through Arana Ren’s heart.

Armitage can only stare in wide-eyed shock as the man’s body falls forward his now vacant eyes staring into Armitage’s own. He’s never seen anyone killed before and finds himself frozen with fear as he continues to stare at the dead Knight.

It comes to him then as he listens to Kylo’s harsh breathing that Snoke must have planned this. Nothing that happens occurs without Snoke’s influence at some level and Arana Ren had claimed to have permission from Snoke.

“Tidge!” Kylo’s hands are suddenly on his cheeks, pulling Armitage’s face away from the sight of Arana Ren’s body so he’s looking into Kylo worried brown eyes. When had Kylo taken his helmet off? “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” At Armitage’s lack of answer Kylo gives him a little shake calling him by the nickname that he’d given him. “Tidge!?”

That snaps Armitage out of whatever was clouding his mind and he looks up at Kylo in surprise. “Yes. . .I. . . I’m okay Kylo.”

Kylo pulls him close, crushing Armitage against his chest. “Thank the Force I thought. . .” Armitage realizes that Kylo is trembling and he lifts his arms up to wrap them around Kylo’s back.

“It’s okay Kylo, I’m safe. . . you saved me from him.” Kylo sags against him with a shudder as Armitage continues to hold him close. “You saved me.”

They stay like that for what seems like an eternity but is likely only minutes when Kylo stiffens in his arms. Armitage knows that Snoke has called for him.

Uncertain he watches helpless as Kylo pulls away and stands. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. . .but I don’t want you to stay here with. . .” Kylo eyes Arana Ren’s corpse with distaste. “Please wait for me in my room Armitage.” He kneels to press a kiss to Armitage’s forehead before standing again, and with a swish of his cloak leaves.

Armitage’s gaze lands once more on the body of Arana Ren and he can’t help but give the corpse several kicks in head and groin after he finally has the strength to get to his feet.

“I hope you rot in whatever hell may exist you piece of space scum!” He shouts at the corpse before hurrying out of the room and to Kylo’s rooms where he spends the better part of three anxious hours waiting to find out how Kylo’s meeting with Snoke goes.

When Kylo does return he doesn’t say a word; going to his wardrobe and stripping out of his robes. Armitage wants to ask what happened but he doesn’t have the courage to say anything. He doesn’t fight Kylo when the other man pulls him into the bed and wraps his arms around him tightly, burying his face in Armitage’s chest.

“Snoke was proud of me for killing him.” Kylo says finally, his lips trembling against Armitage’s collarbone as he speaks. “He said it was the last step needed for me to truly become Master of the Knight of Ren.” Armitage says nothing and begins to pet Kylo’s hair soothingly. “I was so angry at first! Arana Ren was an asshole but he was still a fellow Knight. . .then I remembered how horrible he treated you and Snoke said that you would now be mine by right and no one else could touch you. I realized that I could finally keep you safe, so I accepted.”

Armitage wants to ask if this means that Snoke will no longer be able to call upon him, but he doesn’t have the energy to have his hopes dashed. Instead he kisses the top of Kylo’s head and holds him tighter. “I’m so proud of you Kylo.”

Kylo clings to him tighter and neither of them says anything more.

-

Snoke does not call upon Armitage to service him in the days after Kylo becoming the leader of the Knights of Ren, nor the weeks that follow. During that time Kylo is incredibly busy and Armitage sees him very little. To keep himself busy Armitage spends his time setting up the new room he has been given next to Kylo’s. The new room is more than welcome; he couldn’t bear the thought of remaining in his own room after what had happened there.

While Armitage is happy that Snoke seems to have meant that Armitage belongs to only Kylo know there is one thing that is bothering him. . . Kylo still hasn’t made a move to make an official claim on Armitage.

Not, that Armitage doesn’t appreciate the reprieve from sexual duties, but for the first time in his life he wants to bed someone and that person doesn’t seem to have any sexual interest in him. It’s a tad frustrating.

It’s almost three months after Kylo becomes the Knight’s leader that Armitage finally finds the courage to say something. Finding the right words to broach proves to be much more difficult than working up the courage to say them.

“Is there something wrong with me?” Armitage asks one night, sprawled across Kylo’s bed reading while the man meditates in the center of the room. He doesn’t turn to look at Kylo when he asks his question, watching him instead out of the corner of his eye all the while trying to appear uninterested in the answer. Of course his insides are turning themselves in knots fearing that Kylo truly doesn’t want him.

Kylo startles and opens his eyes, turning to look Armitage’s way obviously startled. “Something wrong with you?” He repeats sounding both confused and concerned as he quickly gets to his feet to come over to Armitage. “Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

Armitage bats at the hand Kylo reaches toward him. “I’m perfectly healthy, what I want to know is if you have some sort of problem with me?” He’s feeling irritable suddenly and can’t help but bluntly add. “You won’t touch me.”

“I touch you all the time?” Kylo seems incredibly confused as he takes a seat on the bed next to where Armitage is lying. “We cuddle almost every night when I’m not training or away on a mission.”

“That’s not what I mean! Why won’t you. . .” The words stick in Armitage’s throat suddenly and he has to struggle to get them out. “Why don’t you want to be intimate with me? Does it repulse you that I belonged to Snoke and that others have touched me? Is that what it is? I’m disgusting and you can’t bear the thought of having sloppy seconds?” Oh; the words sting his heart and suddenly he realizes that there are tears prickling at his eyes until they start falling.

He doesn’t fight it when Kylo’s arms come around him and pull him into the man’s strong chest. Instead he buries his face in Kylo’s shoulder and clings tightly to him as he tries to fight against the tears, feeling mildly mortified that he’s even crying about this.

“Tidge, I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t want you like that. . .” Kylo’s hand is in his hair petting it in a soothing gesture. “I didn’t want to be like the rest of them and force you into it. You have to know that I love you so much, you’re one of the reasons I came here. It’s just that if we do ever become intimate I want it to because we both want it and not because you feel that you have to.”

“I do want it! I’ve never ever wanted to be with someone before of my own choice until you came along!” He pulls away enough to wipe at his eyes. “And you made me think you didn’t want me! Why couldn’t you just tell me!?”

Kylo has the decency to at least look guilty. “I didn’t want you to feel obliged to sleep with me. I couldn’t be like them, not when I’ve loved you for so long.”

Armitage pulls away enough that he can look at Kylo before surging forward and claiming the Knight’s lips in sloppy kiss that has their teeth briefly knocking together. Kylo makes a noise of surprise but doesn’t pull away. This gives Armitage a chance to tilt his head to the side and lead Kylo into a proper kiss that has him leaning into Armitage and moaning deep in his throat.

“Oh,” Is the first thing Kylo seems to be able to say when Armitage pulls away so that they can both catch their breaths. “Wow . . . that was really wow.”

“Do you believe me when I say I want it now?” Armitage doesn’t even try to fight the smirk that’s spread across his face at Kylo’s awestruck expression.

Dark hair flies wildly into his face as Kylo shakes his head hurriedly. “I don’t think so. But uh, I may need further demonstration to ensure the proof of your conviction.”

Smirking Armitage wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulls his face down. “Greedy.” Is all he says before be proceeds to kiss Kylo breathless.

It’s not everything Armitage wanted from this conversation, but it’s enough to know that Kylo desires him too. One day when they’re both ready and comfortable enough they can take things further. Somehow the knowledge that they’re going to take things slow makes Armitage feel like the blushing virgin he was never allowed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no sex between Kylo and Armitage, but in a way that kind of fits. The one person he wants to be with is willing to wait until he's really ready. 
> 
> Bonus: there's an epilogue and it's already written! Keep an eye out for it!


	4. Epilogue

It's hard to forget the day that Kylo, and with him Armitage, gets transferred to the First Order flagship Finalizer.

"I'm to co-commander the ship with a man whom Snoke claims is the First Order's most brilliant mind." Armitage is sitting on the bed in Kylo's room packing his things for the upcoming move. "I'm taking you with me of course; Snoke has allowed it because you're mine now." He doesn't say it cruelly as though Armitage were just some toy. As he’d said the first time they were together, 'I'm just as much yours as you are mine now.'

Armitage hadn't truly given much thought to that; he didn't make a habit of assuming anything in regard to himself. Still to learn that he would be going with Kylo, to hear that he would be leaving Snoke's Citadel for the first time in almost seventeen years comes as a shock.

"The newly promoted General is apparently my age; Snoke has big plans for him and the special project he's working on for the First Order. Tidge?" Armitage startles when he feels Kylo's fingers touching his face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He hadn't even realized he was crying. "I. . . it's been so long since I've been anywhere but here."

Kylo's expression crumbled into one of understanding as he pulled Armitage to his chest. They've spoken at length about how Armitage had come to belong to Snoke, and Kylo has been the only one to ever show sympathy to him about it. "Oh Tidge. . . I'll take you on a tour of the Galaxy once it belongs to the First Order, even before then if I can find somewhere that's safe I'll take you there as soon as we have a chance. You deserve it."

Though he says nothing Armitage appreciates the offer, maybe someday he'll even take Kylo up on it.

That night he doesn't sleep, he lays awake curled up in the protective shelter of Kylo's arms and wonders what it will be like to see the stars everyday Snoke rarely permitted him time outside preferring Armitage to remain pale from lack of exposure to the sun, and even when permission had been granted it had usually come with a cost just as all things from Snoke did.

He wonders what the people of the ship will think of him, Kylo Ren's whore. Not words that Kylo himself would ever use, he loved Armitage and referred to him as his partner. Others would see it differently, and they would be right in their impressions; Armitage was little more than a glorified concubine, no matter what Kylo may say about it. 

Lastly he thinks of Bren, the boy he knew would be around the age of twenty-six now. If he had succeeded within the ranks of the First Order surely he would be at the rank of lieutenant or captain by now, possibly even major. 

Armitage won’t deny that deep in his heart he hopes that perhaps he will see his brother, but the shame of Bren knowing what Armitage has become . . . what their father sold him into in order to secure glory for the First Order.

Perhaps its best that neither of them ever knows what became of the other, if Bren even thinks about Armitage at all. 

After Kylo has a final meeting with Snoke, he and Armitage head to the hanger where the Knights are gathered to see them off. Armitage is still wary of them but many of the Knights who had taken up Snoke’s offer to use him have since been purged by Kylo. Those that are left either ignore Armitage’s presence or in the case of the two newest Knights are actually kind to him. In a way they have become like friends to him.

“Master Kylo, may the Force be with you as you move forward toward the future.” Kylo’s second in command Llaal Ren says, offering Kylo a deep bow. “And may your personal life continue to be full of passion and joy.” This is said with a slight angle of his head toward Armitage. 

Kylo returns the bow and looks over at his six Knights. “Continue to train as you have been, I will expect weekly updates and will call on you if I require your assistance. Follow the orders of Master Snoke as you have been.” 

The Knights all nod in agreement. 

“Are you ready Tidge?” Kylo holds out his hand for Armitage to take, and after a moment’s hesitation he does. “There’s no need to be scared, I promise I’ll keep you safe.” 

Armitage smiles shyly up at Kylo, “I know.”

Together they board Kylo’s personal command shuttle holding hands.

-

The journey to reach the Finalizer takes two days; two days that Kylo and Armitage have completely alone for the first time ever. They make use of it eagerly. When they aren’t spending time lost in each other’s bodies they’re lying together on the bed and talking about what they imagine the Finalizer may be like.

It’s here that Armitage tells Kylo that he’d like to know what happened to Bren, and Kylo promises that he’ll do his best to find out about Armitage’s brother. “I’ll look over him too if I can, keep him safe for you.”

As much as Armitage knows it’s not possible, he still appreciates the effort. It turns out one of them is wrong.

Before they land Kylo assures Armitage that there should be no fanfare for their arrival, just the General himself. When they disembark there is a young man in a great coat standing waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. 

“Kylo Ren welcome aboard the Finalizer.” The man’s accent is crisp much like the Imperials of old, there’s something under it that makes Armitage think of Arkanis and his father. The next words the young General utters cause Armitage’s entire world to spin wildly. “I am General Brendol Hux; I look forward to working with you.” 

For his part Kylo barely reacts, instead inclining his head in the General’s direction. “It is a pleasure General.” 

General Hux, Bren’s gaze slide over to Armitage who is standing slightly behind Kylo his face hidden by a hood. “And who is your companion? We were not told to make two rooms available.”

Part of Armitage wants to keep hiding but how could he turn down this opportunity to possibly connect once again with the brother he had loves so much as a child? With trembling fingers he lowers the hood and stares as his brother’s eyes widen in recognition. “It’s been a long time Bren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this I always knew that Armitage and Bren would meet again, so I hope that everyone enjoyed seeing him. I may or may not write a sequel to this (I do have a few ideas in mind). 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
